There is presently need for cold packs that will be flexible whilst maintaining very low temperatures. Several approaches have been tried to provide packs that will meet the needs for both flexibility and sufficiently low temperatures for long periods of time for medical, industrial, research and recreational applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,436 to Singleton, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a disposable perineal ice pack particularly adapted for treatment of swelling and other disfunction in the rectal-vaginal pelvis region. The pack is composed of a flexible hollow synthetic material having a cold temperature storage medium such as water or other liquid freezable material that freezes at between 0.degree. F. and 32.degree. F. The pack is specialized and expensive to produce and use. An alcohol/water slurry is suggested for use to fill the pack disclosed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4, 951,666 to Inman, et al., which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, teaches a thermal pack for use in treating a localized injury. The pack includes a porous outer bag and a non-porous inner bag which is foldable between a retracted position within the outer bag and an extended position in which the inner bag protrudes from the outer bag for filling. A flap extends from the open mouth of the inner bag to create a funnel for filling the inner bag. Flexibility of the bag depends on the shape of the bag. The bag is particularly adapted for use on the extremities. There is no teaching of how to use the bag using a flexible filling material that is flexible below the freezing temperature of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,841 to Hubbard, et al., which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses an ice pack for use around the face. The pack comprises a waterproof envelope having a sealable open end and a closed end. A strap is attached at one end of the waterproof envelope and has a centrally disposed longitudinal slit. No method of rendering the pack flexible at very low temperatures by use of flexible ice is disclosed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,348 to Mayn, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a pack which may be filled with hot water or cold water or ice. The pack has four radially extending portions attached thereto and integral therewith. The pack is particularly useful for application to a curved contour of the body.
The prior application, which is a parent of the instant application, discloses a wider variation in ranges for use of the various ingredients. The instant application claims a somewhat narrower range for ingredients.
None of the packs claimed teach use of a cold filling which is flexible at temperatures below the freezing point of water. None of the reference packs disclosed is useful without refilling.